


cooked corn with overtones of oak

by wintervioleteye (hawkguyed)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coulsons American Blended Whiskey, Gen, M/M, all the weird tags, and Clint is the sexy rugged handsome guy who comes over with the bottling proposal, the distillery AU, there is not-so-happy ever after, these two men are complete idiots, well actually it is heartbreak and longing and obviously these two, where Phil is the owner, with Barton Brands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkguyed/pseuds/wintervioleteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil isn’t even sure how he’d gotten his hands on it in the first place, but he finds himself agreeing when Clint starts rambling on marketing strategies and brand labels and things that he doesn’t quite get. (Distillery AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	cooked corn with overtones of oak

**Author's Note:**

> The title is actually a description of Coulsons American Blended Whiskey. Inspiration for the fic comes from [here](http://ivyadrena.tumblr.com/post/24322050293/i-just-took-a-closer-look-at-my-coulsons-minis), and the rest as they say, is history.

Clint is the youngest son of the original owner (and possibly the owner now, last Phil had heard was that Barton Senior was involved in some sort of car accident) of Barton Brands, the rebellious blond with incredible blue eyes who passes Phil on his way out of town and sometimes races him on the bike if they’re headed the same direction. 

Phil knows of Clint, but he doesn’t expect the man to come by one day with the offer to bottle and sell the whiskey that comes from Phil’s distillery. 

Phil isn’t even sure how he’d gotten his hands on it in the first place, but he finds himself agreeing when Clint starts rambling on marketing strategies and brand labels and things that he doesn’t quite get.

It might have something to do with the fact that Clint Barton is one very attractive man in a leather jacket standing on his front porch, but Phil resolutely decides that he will not go there. He’s seen the redhead on Clint’s arm more than once, so he isn’t going to set himself up for heartbreak again. 

He doesn’t quite expect the brew to take off in the market, but apparently Clint is a bit of marketing genius under the earring-wearing, tattoo-sporting, leather jacketed exterior.

The man himself returns a good two weeks after his initial proposal with a bottle tied in red ribbon, holding it up in triumph as he marches up the gravel drive. 

He doesn’t quite expect the celebratory drink to last till way past sundown either, or for Clint to abruptly lean over and press a quick kiss to his lips. The man tastes of the same whiskey that they’ve both been drinking and a bit of something else that Phil can’t pinpoint. 

Phil doesn’t jerk away, even though his muscles tense up for just a second. He thinks Clint is smiling against his lips, and the thought of it is enough to make him accidentally drop the glass he’d been holding. 

It doesn’t quite smash into bits on the floor of his office, but the sound of glass shattering enough to break the moment. 

Then Clint is back in his seat and it’s almost as if the last two and a half minutes have never happened. 

Phil makes an excuse to get out; there is broken glass on the floor after all and he doesn’t want to risk either of them stepping on it, but he knows that it’s also because he can’t quite _face_ Clint right now, not when his lips are still tingling from the brief kiss. 

When he gets back though, broom and dustpan in hand, Clint is gone.


End file.
